


The Way Out

by StrawberryWarrior37



Category: MiChaeng - Fandom, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mina needs a hug, Slow Burn, farmer chaeng, it gets happier i promise, not proof read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryWarrior37/pseuds/StrawberryWarrior37
Summary: Chaeyoung moved into a farmhouse she inherits from her grandfather. Moving there means new people, new places, new things. What Chaeyoung wants to know is, who is the girl that lives in the trailer.OrChaeyoung is a farm girl and Mina lives in a trailer with her abusive and drunken mother.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Hirai Momo, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Lee Sunmi/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 24
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay with you until you’re settled?” The old looking man with grey hair and round glasses questioned.

Chaeyoung nodded her head slightly in response whilst unloading the last box onto the slightly decaying white porch.

“I’m gonna have to get used to it sometime soon Dad, I’ll be okay, thanks for bringing all of this though, i appreciate it” Chaeyoung responded, she was nervous but she couldn’t show it. 

She loved her father more than anything but she wanted to be alone. 

“Promise you’ll call if you need me?” The man spoke as he stepped over boxes heading towards his daughter, pulling her into a hug.

“I promise” Chaeyoung responded, wrapping her arms around her father. 

He placed a kiss to the top of the younger girl's head.

“Love you kid” He spoke, giving the girl a final hug before returning to his car. 

He honked the horn twice before waving and pulling away down the long path that separated the farmhouse from the rest of the world. 

Chaeyoung waved until the older man was out of sight before taking a seat on the porch steps.

“I’m officially an adult” Chaeyoung spoke to herself glancing around at all of the boxes she had just unloaded from her fathers car and her pickup truck. 

“I can do this” She spoke encouragingly to herself as she picked up the box closest to her and headed inside. 

…

“Why the fuck did I decide to walk this?” Chaeyoung spoke out loud to herself.

The snow crunched beneath her feet and it was deeper than she thought. She walked for a mile before she noticed another building. As she got closer she noticed the sign on the storefront that read ‘Jihyo’s Groceries’

She made a mental note that the grocery store was NOT walking distance away. She scanned the area as she closed the distance between her and the store, she noticed a few other stores around. 

One thing that caught her eye was the beat up looking trailer located next to what seemed to be the local bar.

“The Black Swan” Chaeyoung read the name of the bar out loud to herself.

At least this town has some place she can go to drown her sorrows. 

…

“$24.99 please” The brunette behind the counter spoke as she bagged the items.

Chaeyoung handed the girl her money, which she accepted and Chaeyoung watched carefully, the cashier must have only been a year or two older than her.

“Maybe this town isn’t full of old people after all” Chaeyoung thought to herself.

“Are you Son Nagasu’s granddaughter?” The cashier asked, handing the items over to her customer.

“Yeah, I just moved here, I’m Chaeyoung” Chaeyoung responded politely “You knew my grandfather?”

The cashier smiled.

“He was a lovely man, he used to come in here everyday to pick up the newspaper, he always used to tell me that I would get on nicely with his granddaughter” The cashier smiled at the memory. 

“I’m sorry about your loss by the way, he was a wonderful man” The cashier continued “If there’s anything you need, a guide, some milk, a friend...you’re welcome here anytime”

“Thanks” Chaeyoung responded, smiling at the girl “I really appreciate that…-” Chaeyoung paused realising she never got the other girls name. 

“Jihyo” The cashier offered her hand for the other girl to shake, which she did.

“Jihyo” Chaeyoung repeated, testing how her new friend's name sounded coming from her own mouth.

“Anytime” Jihyo responded smiling wildly which Chaeyoung returned almost instantly.

With that Chaeyoung nodded and headed towards the door, she stopped in her tracks with one question for the girl she just met.

“Hey...Jihyo...You don't happen to know of any shortcuts back to the farmhouse from here do you?” The younger girl questioned “A one with preferably less snow”

“You walked here?” Jihyo responded raising her eyebrow “In this?”

Jihyo walked from behind the counter to join Chaeyoung at the door, the snow was coming down heavily now. Chaeyoung definitely needed a shortcut. 

“I didn’t think the stores were out this far” Chaeyoung shrugged watching the snowfall from the store door.

“I’ll drive you home” Jihyo spoke, taking off her apron and placing it back on the counter. Before the younger girl could speak, the cashier had her car keys and store keys in her hands.

“No honestly it’s okay, I can walk it’s not too far and the snow isn’t so bad” Chaeyoung argued.

“I can close up now anyway” Jihyo shrugged “Nobody really comes in here after 9 anyway, only Dahyun for her late night chocolate and Mina, speaking of Mina” Jihyo whispered, her face was now clouded with concern as she checked her watch “Anyway...I won’t take no for an answer, it’s freezing out there” 

“Only if you’re sure, it’s no problem, I don’t mind walking” Chaeyoung double checked. 

“Of course I’m sure” Jihyo smiled reassuringly at the other girl who nodded her head in acceptance in response.

The two headed outside, the snow was still falling heavily and the pairs footsteps could be heard as the duo walked towards Jihyo’s car.

“YOU’RE PATHETIC” 

This caught the attention of the two girls.

“I SLAVE MY ASS OFF ALL DAY AND FOR WHAT, FOR WHAT” 

The trailer door was wide open now and a blonde girl with grey jogging bottoms and a white t-shirt was lying in the snow, propped up by her elbows. An older lady in her 40’s was standing on the steps of the trailer screaming at the downed girl.

“I WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU” The older lady slurred.

Chaeyoung watched in shock as the lady raised the bottle in her hand and poured the contents of the bottle on the blonde girl before throwing it at her.

“Mina” Chaeyoung heard Jihyo whisper under her voice before the cashier ran around the car and towards the blonde girl.

The door to the trailer slammed shut as the woman disappeared inside leaving the girl, Chaeyoung assumed to be Mina, outside. 

Jihyo reached Mina helping the girl up off the ground, she took off her jacket and wrapped it around the blonde girl and guided her towards the shop, the cashier opened the door and lead the girl inside.

Jihyo reappeared in front of Chaeyoung a few seconds later.

“The door is open” Jihyo said pointing towards her car door.

“You should probably stay with your friend I can walk” Chaeyoung argued.

“Mina is okay” Jihyo smiled reassuringly at the younger girl and got into her car, Chaeyoung followed.

The car ride was mostly silent as Chaeyoung replayed the scene in her head of the blonde girl in the snow.

“It’s nothing out of the ordinary” Jihyo spoke up.

Chaeyoung looked to the cashier.

“She won’t let us help her” Jihyo spoke the words that were running through Chaeyoung’s mind, her eyes focused on the road. 

The rest of the car ride was silent until Jihyo pulled onto the farmhouse drive.

“She’ll be okay” Jihyo reassured 

Chaeyoung nodded. 

“Thanks for the ride home” Chaeyoung finally spoke “Stop by some time” 

“Of course” Jihyo smiled.

“Drive safe”

The pair exchanged quick goodbyes and Chaeyoung watched as Jihyo drove off down the road.

Chaeyoung went to bed that night thinking about the blonde girl in the snow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung meets 4/8

Chapter 2

Chaeyoung was woken up by the sound of last night's snow fall sliding from the roof hitting the pavement below.

She decided it was time to get up and organize some things around the farmhouse today. Things were still out of order, it was technically her home but it wasn’t just quite home yet. 

She decided on a quick breakfast and a flask of coffee. She grabbed the shovel from the porch and started to clear the snow from the path and driveway. 

It was the middle of March and it was coming up to the end of winter. Chaeyoung hoped that the snow would melt soon, she hated the idea of having to do this every day.

She continued to shovel the snow to create a path but her mind wandered to the scene that unfolded in front of her very eyes last night. 

She thought about the blonde girl, she wondered how she was doing today, she hoped that she was okay at least. Chaeyoung didn’t know the girl but she knew a bad situation when she saw one. 

“Maybe I could pick up a few things from Jihyo’s and see how things are going” Chaeyoung thought to herself.

With that she cleared the rest of the driveway before putting the shovel back in its place, her coffee forgotten, she climbed into her truck and headed off towards the small town.

The drive to the town was definitely less time consuming, the roads were rough but manageable. Chaeyoung pulled into the nearest parking spot to Jihyo’s she could find and headed towards the store. 

Chaeyoung reached the store and noticed that the closed sign was still showing. 

“The store is shut every Wednesday” A voice Chaeyoung had not yet heard informed the girl softly. 

Chaeyoung turned around, startled by the voice only to be greeted by the tallest girl she had ever seen.

“Oh” Chaeyoung frowned “that’s unfortunate”

“Is there something you need?” The tall girl asked. 

“I was just after some coffee” Chaeyoung lied “I’m out at home”

“Try Yeons” The girl suggested “Jeong sells the best coffee, instant and to go” 

“Thank you” Chaeyoung smiled to the girl “could you point me in the direction of it?”

“Actually me and my friend are headed there right now, it’s just along the road, we could take you” The tall girl offered. 

“That would be great, thank you” Chaeyoung accepted the offer. 

She had to go along with the lie she created about wanting coffee that stemmed from her own curiosity. 

“TZUYU WAIT UP” A girl around the same height as Chaeyoung ran towards the pair waving her arms frantically. 

“I wasn’t even moving, you didn’t have to run” The tall girl laughed to the smaller girl. 

The smaller girl finally noticed Chaeyoung and looked between the taller girl and Chaeyoung. 

“Are you replacing me?” The small and very pale girl questioned. 

The taller girl laughed. 

“I couldn’t replace you if I tried Dahyun, you’re hard to get rid of” Tzuyu covered her mouth with her hand to hide her laughter and Dahyun pouted. 

“Sorry to intrude” Chaeyoung finally spoke “I’m Chaeyoung, I just moved here”

Dahyun smiled at Chaeyoung and offered out a hand which she accepted. 

“I’m Dahyun, Kim Dahyun” The pale girl with black hair confirmed “And this friendly giant is the one and only Chou Tzuyu” 

Tzuyu smiled waving at Chaeyoung to which Chaeyoung returned both gestures

“Will you be joining us for coffee?” Dahyun questioned the newcomer.

“I’d love to” Chaeyoung responded. 

“Great now let’s GO” Dahyun grabbed both girls arms and linked them both forcing both girls to walk towards the cafe. 

“Sorry about her” Tzuyu apologized “She’s a little enthusiastic”

Chaeyoung was startled at the boldness of the girl as well as her strength but she admired it. 

…

The overhead bell rang as the door to Yeons was pushed open by a very energetic Dahyun, who had let go of either girl and rushed towards the cafe leaving the other two a few steps behind. 

“None of that for you” A brunette girl with two large front teeth,exclaimed as she took the coffee pot out of Dahyun’s hands “nice try though”

“Nayeon I haven’t even had any today I swear” Dahyun argued back.

“I don’t care, I'm not allowed to serve you, orders of Jihyo and Jeongyeon” Nayeon shrugged, handing the girl a muffin instead. 

“I am 23 years of age” Dahyun argued back.

“And you’re still my little baby” Nayeon squeezed each of Dahyun’s cheeks making them red. 

“Gross” Tzuyu commented on the scene playing out in front of her. 

“You’re my little baby too Tzu” Nayeon directed to the taller girl who fake gagged in response. 

“Where’s Jeong anyway” Tzuyu questioned the girl behind the counter who Chaeyoung had learnt was named Nayeon. 

“She went into the city today” Nayeon smiled as she informed the first of the others' whereabouts. 

The girl behind the counter noticed the extra person sitting beside the duo.

“Tzu, are you finally replacing Dahyun” Nayeon joked as she nodded her head in Chaeyoung’s direction “Who’s your new friend over here?” 

“Actually Tzuyu said I’m irreplaceable” Dahyun spoke up and stuck her tongue out at Nayeon who returned the gesture. 

Tzuyu rolled her eyes at the pair with a soft giggle. 

“This is actually-”

“Chaeyoung!” Jihyo's voice called as she entered the cafe “I see you found the cafe”

Chaeyoung turned to greet the older girl with a smile and a nod of the head. Disappointment hit as Chaeyoung realised Jihyo was alone. 

“I noticed your truck outside of the store” Jihyo continued “Are these guys bugging you?” 

Chaeyoung laughed at the chorus of fake offence coming from behind her. 

“Actually Tzuyu and Dahyun found me, I didn’t know the store was shut on Wednesday’s” Chaeyoung “So they brought me here for coffee”

Jihyo eyed the duo who were smiling at her in response before turning to Nayeon. 

“You didn’t give her any coffee did you?”

“Absolutely not”

“Good”

Dahyun sighed at the exchange which earned a giggle from the taller girl. Chaeyoung smiled, she like the energy the duo gave off. 

“So how was your first night in that big old house” Jihyo turned to Chaeyoung again. 

“Wait” Nayeon interrupted “Big old house as in the farmhouse?” 

Chaeyoung nodded 

“I just moved here, my grandfather passed away and I inherited everything” she explained 

“You’re Nagasu’s granddaughter?” Dahyun asked in disbelief. 

Everyone's eyes were on the new girl now but she just nodded. 

“You’re kind of famous around here” Nayeon spoke as she cleaned the counter that Dahyun had managers to get crumbs all over “You were the only thing he talked about”

“I’m sure the whole town knows about you” Dahyun added “I even know the story about how you almost broke your leg on a trip to France” 

“Wasn’t that Switzerland” Tzuyu contributed. 

Nayeon, Tzuyu and Dahyun started debating over which country they remembered from Nagasu’s story. 

Chaeyoung was overwhelmed, she had no idea that her grandfather spoke about her this much. It was nice to know that he did in fact love her however it was odd that the girls she had met not even an hour ago were talking about her life as if she wasn’t even there. 

“It was Switzerland” Chaeyoung confirmed laughing at the scene in front of her. 

“Are you sure” Dahyun questioned 

“I think she would know her own story Dahyun” Nayeon answered slapping the pale girl's arm “What’s it like living in the most haunted place in the town, by yourself”

“Nayeon” Jihyo laughed “The farmhouse isn’t haunted, Nagasu made that up to keep brats like you away from the crops”

“Hey” Nayeon slapped Jihyo’s arm. 

The girls laughed at the interaction and Chaeyoung knew that she would get on just fine with these girls. 

…

“But it’s impossible” Dahyun huffed.

“Keep trying” Nayeon teased.

“Nayeon stop teasing, Dahyun stop trying to lick your elbow” Jihyo sighed. 

…

Hours passed before Chaeyoung remembered the list of things around the house she actually had to do.

“I should head back” The short blonde haired girl stated as she stood up and grabbed her jacket.

“Thank you for stopping by Chaengie” Nayeon called out, adding the new nickname she had given the shorter girl. 

Chaeyoung nodded in response before turning to Tzuyu and Dahyun.

“Thank you for inviting me” Chaeyoung directed to the two.

“No problem” Tzuyu responded “We do this every Wednesday, you’re free to join us” 

Dahyun nodded enthusiastically beside Tzuyu in agreement. 

Chaeyoung smiled and said goodbye a final time before heading out of the door only to bump straight into another person. 

“I’m so sorry” the other person spoke up.

“No I wasn’t looking-” Chaeyoung froze, she was standing face to face with the blonde haired girl from last night “properly”

The two stares at one another for a beat before the blonde girl shifted beneath Chaeyoungs stare.

“You’re Chaeyoung” The blonde finally spoke “I’m Mina”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahyun’s Birthday
> 
> (Theres also like a 2 month time jump between chapters 2&3 btw) 
> 
> enjoy~

Chapter 3 

The snow long gone since March was replaced with the burning sun of May and the cold water that dripped from Chaeyoung’s truck soaked her shoes as she rinsed the soap suds off the pickup truck. 

The sun was hot today so in a way, Chaeyoung was thankful for the cold water. 

Chaeyoung could hear a car approaching the farmhouse so she turned off the water and tried to clean herself up to greet her guest. 

Nayeon beeped twice to indicate that she was on the property and pulled up next to Chaeyoung’s car.

“You’re the only one that still beeps Nayeon” Chaeyoung chuckled at the older girls antics “Actually that’s not true, ever since Jeongyeon saw you do it she continues to beep until she parks”

“Well...I have to make an entrance and so does my fiancée” Nayeon beamed. 

“Of course you do” Chaeyoung smiled, shaking her head at the oldest.

“Wait” Nayeon froze, inspecting Chaeyoung, eyeing the younger girl “Did you dye your hair? did you CUT IT?” 

Nayeon’s hands were frantically touching Chaeyoung’s hair, like the oldest was looking for the lost pieces. 

“Son Chaeyoung I haven’t seen you for a week and you cut AND dyed your hair without telling me” Nayeon huffed 

Chaeyoung pulled a face of mockery in response. 

“It’s a good thing you look cute, blonde really looks good on you” Nayeon complimented the younger girl. 

“What brings you here anyway?” Chaeyoung asked, swatting away the elders hands.

“Can’t I visit my favourite baby?” Nayeon cooed, squeezing Chaeyoung’s cheeks. 

“I’m telling Dahyun you said that” Chaeyoung threatened. 

Nayeon gasped with fake hurt. 

“You wouldn’t” She exclaimed dramatically. 

“Are you here to wash my truck” Chaeyoung questioned the older one. 

Nayeon laughed 

“Absolutely not, nice try” Nayeon retreated to her car and returned carrying a small box and a flask “You didn’t stop by last week so I decided to bring cookies and iced coffee to you and I was worried when you didn’t stop by”

“I did tell you I was going to visit my father in the city” Chaeyoung reminded the eldest. 

“Yes but I still worry and I still missed you” Nayeon said as she handed over the goods which were quickly accepted. 

“You're gross” Chaeyoung responded smiling “Thank you though, it’s super hot today, this coffee will be a blessing”

“This coming summer is rumoured to be hot, I’m glad our town is close to the beach, it makes summer much more fun” Nayeon commented “Wait till you see Jeong trying to surf down by the docks”

Chaeyoung snickered at the thought of Jeongyeon trying to stay upright on a surfboard. 

“You’ve got the farmhouse looking great by the way” Nayeon complimented as she motioned to the almost finished house behind the girl “You’re doing great”

“Thank you” Chaeyoung responded smiling at the elder.

“Oh” Nayeon remembered “Are you coming tonight?”

Chaeyoung had no idea what the girl was talking about, the confusion evident on her face must have been noticeable to the older girl. 

“You don’t remember do you” Nayeon huffed “Typical  
Chaengie”

Chaeyoung stood in silence trying to remember what the plans for tonight were but her mind was blank. She truly was the worst at remembering things. 

“It’s Dahyun’s birthday tomorrow you idiot” Nayeon playfully scolded.

“I didn’t forget” Chaeyoung lied “It just slipped my mind and of course I’ll be there”

Nayeon hummed in doubt.

“You better be there, Dahyun will be heartbroken without her bro” Nayeon laughed at the title Dahyun had given Chaeyoung and herself. 

“I’ll be there Nayeon” Chaeyoung confirmed. 

Nayeon placed a soft kiss to the youngest cheek before heading back to her car. 

“See you tonight” Nayeon called from her window before disappearing down the driveway and onto the long road. 

Chaeyoung sighed. Luckily she had picked a gift up for Dahyun already so she didn’t need to rush and buy one. She looked at her half clean car and continued with the task at hand. 

She thought about how close she had become with the girls since the day they met outside of Jihyo’s store. They had quickly built up a solid friendship and she loved them a lot. She finally got to meet Jeongyeon the week after she met the others and they instantly clicked, they were inseparable at points. Chaeyoung however had a special place in her heart for Dahyun and Tzuyu, she was closest with the pair and with time the pair turned into a trio. 

Jihyo often dropped by to bring Chaeyoung bits and pieces from the store, even if it was something she didn’t need, Chaeyoung would accept it anyway. 

The one girl Chaeyoung had seen the least was Mina. The last time she saw the girl was outside of the library three weeks ago. She kept her head down and didn’t bother a soul. Mina made Chaeyoung curious, Chaeyoung knew the odd thing about the girl but not too much, she barely spoke to her. 

With that thought, Chaeyoung finished up washing the truck and headed inside to get dressed for the evening ahead. 

…

By the time Chaeyoung had dressed, eaten and wrapped up Dahyun’s gift it was time to leave. 

She hopped into her truck and headed towards the small town. 

She pulled into a small and dimly lit car park which was located by the small beach on the far side of town. She headed towards the campfire and she could see the orange glow of the fire surrounded by 5 other girls. 

“So she finally managed to find a place to park her tractor,” Jeongyeon claimed, announcing Chaeyoung’s arrival. 

The first laughed and Dahyun was the first girl to greet Chaeyoung, the dark haired girl jumped up and raced towards her “bro” pulling her into a hug almost knocking her over. 

“You came” Dahyun said, sounding surprised. 

“I wouldn’t miss my bro’s birthday gathering” Chaeyoung replied wrapping the girl up in her arms. 

The pair walked towards the fire pit and the rest of the girls quietly greeted Chaeyoung. She noticed that there were 7 seats however the one seat opposite her was empty which was weird since there were only 6 of them. 

The girls caught up on what they had missed for the past week and discussed the near future. They found out that Dahyun was starting to tutor the kids of the town with the help of another. Jeongyeon was not only running Yeon’s alongside her fiancée but was also working together to work at the local animal shelter that Tzuyu had planned to take ownership of. Jihyo was also planning to redesign her shop logo since she got a new sponsorship and trading partner from the city. 

“Sorry I’m late” 

The voice awoke something in Chaeyoung, she hadn’t heard it in a while. 

Chaeyoung’s eyes locked onto the girl who was now standing opposite her, the same blonde hair that plagued her mind. 

Mina broke eye contact and focused her attention onto Dahyun.

“This is for you” Mina announced quietly to the birthday girl, handing her a gift. 

“Mina!” Dahyun shot up and wrapped her arms around the blonde “You made it, thank you” 

Mina flinched at Dahyun’s movements and it definitely didn’t go unnoticed by Chaeyoung and most certainly not by Jihyo. 

“I wouldn’t miss your birthday” Mina responded. 

Her voice was the softest thing Chaeyoung had ever heard.

The excitement from the arrival of Mina eventually died down and the girls returned to their previous conversations. 

Chaeyoung could feel herself being studied and she knew exactly who was studying her. The younger girl looked up to meet Mina’s eyes for the second time today. Mina didn’t look away, she held the gaze for a few seconds before shyly looking away. 

Chaeyoung couldn’t look away from the other girl, her eyes were still attached to the older girl. 

“What about you Chaeyoung?” Nayeon questioned “What do you plan to do in the near future?”

Chaeyoung diverted her focus to the eldest, she was startled by the question. 

“Honestly i’m not sure, I’ll probably fix up the house and continue helping out at the lumberyard and the sawmill” Chaeyoung shrugged “They get most of the wood supply from my land anyway”

The girl’s nodded; they seemed satisfied with her answer. 

“What about you?” Chaeyoung spoke, directing her question to the blonde girl sitting opposite her.

The girls fell silent. 

“Me?” Mina questioned, a slight blush covering her cheeks. 

Chaeyoung nodded, leaning forward to show her interest in the girls next words. 

“Well...I-uh” Mina struggled, she cleared her throat before trying again “I-I got accepted into the tutoring programme, I’m going to be teaching local children” 

Chaeyoung nodded and smiled which was shyly returned by Mina before Mina looked away. 

“Wait...You’ll be working with me!” Dahyun exclaimed, she was ecstatic at the news, she couldn’t sit still. 

Mina softly chuckled at the younger girl's energetic behaviour. 

They continued to chat late into the night and glances were stolen in that time. There was something about Mina that Chaeyoung couldn’t put her finger on, she was drawn to the girl, she wasn’t sure why. 

Mina shifted in her seat which caught Chaeyoung’s attention, the older girl locked eyes with Chaeyoung for the nth time tonight, this time it was different. Mina slightly bobbed her head and offered the younger girl a sad smile. Which again, Chaeyoung returned, causing Mina to avert her eyes once again. 

“It’s almost midnight” Tzuyu announced 

In two minutes it would be Dahyun’s birthday. 

“You’re gonna be one year closer to death Dahyunnie” Nayeon teased. 

“Aren’t you already there?” Dahyun shot back causing Nayeon to pout and the girls to laugh. 

Chaeyoung was drawn to the sound of Mina’s laugh. She noticed how the girl covered her mouth with her hand when she laughed, her eyes turned into crescent moons. It was a sight Chaeyoung had never seen before and a sight she wouldn’t be forgetting any time soon. 

“Happy Birthday Dahyun” Jihyo said to the birthday girl, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

The rest of the girls wished Dahyun a Happy Birthday along with some form of a birthday kiss. The birthday girl then decided it was well past her bedtime and wanted to go home to sleep. 

The girls said their goodbyes and headed to their cars respectively. 

Chaeyoung took a moment for the other girls to get out of the almost empty parking lot. She just sat and admired the view for a second longer. She was just about to pull away when she noticed someone sitting on the wall of the parking lot. It was Mina, she was leaning back onto a tree that was just behind the wall. 

Chaeyoung got out of her truck and walked closer to the girl, her eyes were shut and she seemed to be taking in the peaceful atmosphere of the current location. 

“Mina” Chaeyoung whispered, trying to not startle the girl.

Mina opened her eyes, she was surprised that there was anyone still here. 

“Chaeyoung” Mina responded softly “What are you still doing here?” 

Chaeyoung didn’t know why she stayed, she was about to leave. 

“I’m not sure, I was about to leave but then I noticed you sitting here” Chaeyoung sat herself down on the wall beside Mina “so I think the question is, what are you still doing here?”

Mina smiled, shaking her head. 

“I’m not sure” 

They sat in silence for a few moments before Mina spoke again. 

“It’s quiet” 

Chaeyoung nodded

“I like it here”

Chaeyoung hummed in response. 

“it’s cold” Chaeyoung added “You should go home”

They sat admiring the waves for a moment longer.

“Think of a person” Mina challenged

“Huh?” Chaeyoung questioned, the confusion evident in her voice causing Mina to laugh. 

“Look to the ocean” Mina ordered pointing to the waves “and think of a person”

Chaeyoung followed the orders. 

“Okay now, tell me, who did you think of” Mina questioned

“Uh-Kristen Stewart” Chaeyoung lied. 

Mina laughed at the confession

“What’s so funny” Chaeyoung asked the confusion coming back. 

“The person that you think of when looking at the ocean, is the person you’re supposed to be in love with” Mina answered, her voice alongside the waves was like music to Chaeyoung’s ears. 

Chaeyoung however was glad she lied. 

“So I guess I'm in love with Kristen Stewart” Chaeyoung laughed it off “What about you?”

“I-...Mine was um…well...I didn’t think of anybody” Mina admitted. 

Chaeyoung offered the girl a sad smile, the rain started to pour signalling that it was time for the girls to leave. 

The duo walked to the parking lot in silence as the rain began to pick up. 

“Thank you for sitting with me” Mina spoke shyly to the girl in front of her. 

“Thank you for letting me sit with you” Chaeyoung smiled. 

“Goodnight Son Chaeyoung, drive safely” Mina said, waving a quick goodbye before turning her back to the younger girl and walking away. 

“Wait” Chaeyoung shouted after the blonde girl before she reached the parking lot exit. 

Mina stopped in her tracks after hearing Chaeyoung’s voice echoing through the empty parking lot. 

“How are you getting home?” Chaeyoung questioned. 

“I walked here, so I can walk home” Mina informed the girl. 

Chaeyoung shook her head and removed her jacket wrapping it around Mina. 

“I’m driving you home” Chaeyoung spoke guiding the other girl to her truck. 

“It’s okay, I’m okay to walk” Mina tried to fight but Chaeyoung was having no word of it. 

Chaeyoung guided Mina to the door of her truck and helped her inside before entering the truck herself and exited the parking lot towards Mina’s home. 

The ride back to the town was short and silent. Mina looked out of the window most of the time, stealing quick glances at the younger girl driving. 

Chaeyoung pulled into the parking lot next to Jihyo’s, Mina had asked her to park there so she didn’t wake up her Mom. 

The pair exited the truck with objections from Mina that Chaeyoung should stay in the truck because it was raining. Chaeyoung didn’t listen, she insisted on walking the girl all the way to the front door of the trailer. Mina was hesitant but when she noticed all of the lights were off, she agreed. 

They walked in silence to Mina’s door, the rain was easing up a little now. 

“Thank you for bringing me home” Mina whispered, careful not to wake her mother “I appreciate it”

“Anytime” Chaeyoung responded in a whisper with a smile. 

“Goodnight Son Chaeyoung” Mina whispered once again

Mina offered her hand for Chaeyoung to shake which Chaeyoung chuckled at but accepted. 

Chaeyoung bid the older girl goodnight before heading towards her truck again. 

Chaeyoung was almost back to her truck when she heard footsteps coming up behind her.

“Wait” She heard Mina whisper “Chaeyoung wait”

Chaeyoung stopped in her tracks and turned to see Mina jogging towards her with Chaeyoung’s jacket in hand. The older girl spread Chaeyoung’s jacket over the younger girls shoulders and patted it down. Mina’s touches lingered but not long enough for Chaeyoung to notice. 

“Okay NOW goodnight Son Chaeyoung” Mina whispered chucking again. 

“Goodnight Mina” Chaeyoung responded by pressing a soft kiss to the older girl's cheek. 

A smile and a blush crept across Mina’s face before she turned around to go home. 

Chaeyoung headed back to her truck, she sat there for a moment thinking about what had possessed her to kiss Mina on the cheek, she didn’t know her that well, she didn’t even know her last name.

Chaeyoung started up her truck and headed home. She slept peacefully that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Physical Abuse 
> 
> There are implications of abuse however I did not write it, i only wrote about the aftermath.

Chapter 4

Chaeyoung was bored. 

She looked around for something to do, she had already swept the floors and dusted everywhere. She had also unpacked everything now. 

She checked her phone, it was still early in the day, maybe she could visit the small town and browse the store, maybe she would stop by the café and bother Nayeon or Jeongyeon. 

With that thought she hopped in her truck and headed off down the unpaved road. 

It became a habit of Chaeyoung’s to park in the same space in the town, she would always park up on the opposite side of the road from the store. She also could see Mina’s trailer from the spot. 

Chaeyoung made her way into Jihyo’s the bell on the door rang, alerting the girl behind the desk. 

Chaeyoung was expecting to come face to face with Jihyo but was met with another girl. Chaeyoung hadn’t seen her around here before. She had similar length hair to Chaeyoung from what she could see of it poking from underneath the beanie the girl was wearing, but it was a faded blue color and it looked like the girl had cut it herself. 

The cashier eyed Chaeyoung suspiciously.

“What?” The girl spoke. 

“Have you seen Jihyo?” Chaeyoung spoke as she picked up a packet of strawberry laces and headed to the counter to pay. Upon reaching the counter Chaeyoung read the name tag attached to the girls hoodie. Her name was Ryujin. 

“No. That’ll be $1.99” Ryujin replied in the most monotone voice Chaeyoung had ever heard. 

Chaeyoung took one last look at the girl before she paid for the items and left the store. She stopped outside to open the bag of strawberry laces and popped one in her mouth, her eyes wandered to Mina’s trailer, she noticed that the door was open but the blonde girl was nowhere to be found. 

She popped the strawberry laces into her pocket before turning to head in the direction of Yeon’ s but she was pulled back by someone tugging on the hem of her tshirt. She was startled when she came face to face with the girl from inside of the store. 

“You forgot your change” Ryujin spoke, once again in the most monotone voice. 

“Thanks” Chaeyoung responded, taking the change from the girl. 

“Ryujin, you’re supposed to stay behind the counter while on shift” A familiar voice spoke from across the road. 

The two girls turned to the voice to be met with the blonde girl that often occupied Chaeyoung’s mind. 

Ryujin rolled her eyes at Mina who was now crossing the empty road. 

“Whatever” Ryujin muttered before heading back inside leaving Mina and Chaeyoung alone on the side of the road. 

“She seems happy” Chaeyoung snickered as she referred to the girl that stood in front of her no less than 10 seconds ago. 

“That’s Jihyo’s cousin, Ryujin, she’s definitely one happy teenager” Mina laughed “I’m sure we were all like that at one point” 

Chaeyoung smiled. Mina was right, Chaeyoung still was like that sometimes. 

“You heading to Yeon’s?” Mina asked shyly. 

“Yeah, only to bother those two...it’s boring being alone in the farmhouse all day, maybe I should get a dog or something” Chaeyoung sighed at the thought. 

“I can imagine” Mina responded, she looked nervous but Chaeyoung didn’t pick up on that. 

“Do you wanna come with me?” Chaeyoung asked the blonde girl. 

The invite made a faint blush appear on the older girls cheeks. Mina didn’t know why she was blushing at a simple invite. 

Although the blonde wanted to say yes, her brain was telling her no. 

“I-I, can’t...sorry” Mina stuttered “I’m supposed to fix the gutter on the trailer before my mom gets home” 

“Oh” Chaeyoung mumbled trying to mask her disappointment. 

A beat of silence passed between the two before Chaeyoung had an idea that would hopefully allow her to spend time with the girl in front of her. 

“Do you want some help with the gutter?” Chaeyoung asked, rubbing the back of her neck. 

Mina shook her head. 

“It’s okay, I don’t want to bother you” Mina mumbled. 

Chaeyoung chuckled

“I have nothing to do today so I might as well help out a friend” Chaeyoung smiled at the taller girl. 

Mina smiled shyly at the younger girl before nodding. 

“Only if you’re sure” Mina checked with the girl once who responded with a nod before leading her across the road and to the outside of the trailer. 

Chaeyoung smiled to herself, she had never gotten too close to the trailer, she had no reason too. She was intrigued to get a closer look into where the blonde lived. 

The trailer was damaged and rusted in some places, there were a few scratch marks too which looked like they were from smashed glass. She knew Mina lived rough but she didn’t know how bad it actually was. 

The gutter was snapped in three places due to a branch snapping from the apple tree that towered over the trailer. 

“Do you have replacements?” Chaeyoung questioned as she examined the plastic. 

“I think so, let me check inside” Mina mumbled as she rushed inside to grab the extra pieces. 

“And also a ladder” Chaeyoung called after Mina. 

The older girl returned with the replacement pieces but not the ladder. 

“I don’t think we have a ladder” Mina said almost apologetically. 

Chaeyoung examined the pieces of the snapped gutter, luckily it looked like an easy job but could she reach, that’s the question. 

Mina disappeared inside only to return seconds later with a small wooden stool. 

“Maybe this can help” Mina suggested as she placed it down beside Chaeyoung. 

The stool wasn’t too big but it provided Chaeyoung with a little more access. Chaeyoung’s brain finally started to work as she climbed on top of the stool and began working on the gutter. 

Mina stepped back and watched as Chaeyoung replaced the gutter pipes. She watched as Chaeyoung began to struggle with replacing one piece which led to Chaeyoung repeatedly smacking it. The stool began to wobble beneath Chaeyoung‘s feet. Mina automatically went over to Chaeyoung and placed her hands on the younger girls waist to steady her. 

The contact shocked Chaeyoung causing the girl to stumble from the stool knocking it over and landing on the older girl. 

Chaeyoung was quick enough to wrap her arms around Mina’s head to soften the landing for the older girl but resulted in Chaeyoung hitting her head off the ground which happened to be covered in sharp plastic she had just removed from the gutter. 

Chaeyoung wined at the impact but didn’t move until she felt the younger girl wriggling beneath her. 

“Chaeyoung are you okay” Panic evident in Mina’s voice as she pushed the younger girl up to try and see her face. 

Chaeyoung just groaned in response as she lifted her head so she could meet Mina’s eyes. Mina’s eyes were filled with worry as she looked over Chaeyoung’s face for any signs of injury. 

Mina brought her hands up to examine Chaeyoung’s face properly. 

Chaeyoung stilled as Mina’s hands softly brushed over her cheeks, she ran her fingers softly over Chaeyoung’s jaw, slightly brushing against the younger girls lips, Mina moved a strand of Chaeyoung’s hair out of her eyes causing Chaeyoung to wince. That’s when Mina noticed the blood. 

“Chaeyoung you’re bleeding” Mina panicked pushing the younger girl up off her gently so she could help her up. 

Chaeyoung brought a hand to her head to find out that she was indeed bleeding. 

“It’s just a little bit of blood” Chaeyoung played it off as though it didn’t hurt like a bitch. 

“Come inside I'll fix you up” Mina said, grabbing Chaeyoung by the hand leading her inside. 

Mina guided Chaeyoung to the very small and very cramped kitchen and the younger girl rested against the counter while Mina looked for the first aid kit. 

Mina found some antiseptic wipes in the green bag and a penguin covered band aid.

“This might sting a little” Mina warned the younger girl before she pressed the wipe to the small wound on Chaeyoung’s hairline. 

Chaeyoung flinched which in turn, made Mina flinch. Chaeyoung smiled sadly at the girl who was tending to her. Mina’s touch was gentle. 

Chaeyoung noticed the purple bruises around the girls wrist for the first time, Chaeyoung almost reached out but she didn’t as Jihyo’s words filled her head. 

Mina continued to clean up the wound while Chaeyoung watched, she watched as the girl's tongue poked out every time she pressed down on the wound gently, causing Chaeyoung to hiss a little in pain. 

Mina finished cleaning up the wound and placed the bandaid over it. 

“I’m so sorry” Mina whispered as she stepped back away from the younger girl.

“Hey” Chaeyoung whispered back, as she stepped closer to the girl “it’s okay, it was an accident” 

Chaeyoung grabbed Mina’s hands and squeezed them in reassurance. 

“Accidents happen” Chaeyoung whispered as she brushed a strand of hair out of Mina’s panicked eyes. 

It was silent and there was little space between the two, the size of the trailer didn’t really give them room. Chaeyoung didn’t know what was drawing her to the girl standing in front of her so much or why she had been drawn to Mina so quickly. 

A blush spread across the older girl's cheeks as she realised the proximity of the duo. 

“Chae-”

The door of the trailer slamming shut caused the girls to jump apart. 

“Who the FUCK are you” The older woman’s voice slurred. 

Chaeyoung recognised it. It was the same woman she had seen the first night she had also seen Mina. This time her bottle was in her hand and not flying towards the older girl. 

“Why the fuck are you in my house” Mina’s mom threw more questions at the shorter girl. 

“Mom…” Mina whispered “This is Chaeyoung, she helped fix the gutter, she’s a frie-”

“I don’t care who the fuck she is” Mina’s mom snarled walking towards the younger girl “Get out of my home”

Chaeyoung wasn't afraid of the woman in front of her so she stood staring at the woman who was walking towards her. 

“She was just leaving anyway” Mina spoke in a hurry stepping in front of Chaeyoung creating a wall between the younger girl and her Mother. 

Mina reached her hand backwards to grab Chaeyoung’s pulling her out of the situation and out of the trailer. 

“DON'T COME BACK” Mina’s mom’s voice was heard shouting “EITHER OF YOU”

Mina sighed. 

“You have to go home” Mina spoke looking at Chaeyoung, Chaeyoung could see the fear that was in Mina’s eyes. 

“Mina-” 

“I’ll be fine, she didn’t mean it” Mina whispered. 

“Just please...come with me” Chaeyoung begged the older girl. 

Mina took a step back shaking her head. 

“I can’t” Mina whispered. 

“Why not?” Chaeyoung challenged. 

“I-i just can’t…she has nobody else” Mina sighed. 

Chaeyoung ran her hands through her own hair frustrated, she couldn’t leave Mina here, she didn’t want to. 

“Please Chaeyoung” Mina whispered pushing Chaeyoung softly in the direction of her truck “Go home” 

Chaeyoung stared at the older girl for a moment and she knew Mina wouldn’t change her mind, the look of determination on her face gave it away. 

“Please” Mina begged. 

Chaeyoung sighed, she pulled out a pen from her jacket pocket and wrote her number on the older girl's arm. 

“If you need me” Chaeyoung whispered “Please use it, let me know you’re okay when I leave here”

Mina nodded and Chaeyoung tucked a strand of hair behind the older girl's ear before stroking her thumb gently over her cheek, Mina’s breath hitched. Chaeyoung sighed before turning away and headed towards her truck.

She turned to see Mina still watching her, fidgeting with her hands, Mina gave Chaeyoung a small wave before she made her way back to the trailer door. 

Chaeyoung got in her truck but didn’t move. She watched as Mina took a deep breath before entering the trailer. 

Chaeyoung sat there for an hour, waiting, she wasn’t sure what she was waiting for until her phone buzzed. 

Unknown Number: I’m okay, I’ll see you soon - Mina 💚

Chaeyoung read the text over a few times, she didn’t believe it but Chaeyoung thought about Jihyos words once again. 

“She won’t let us help her” Jihyo's voice echoed through Chaeyoung’s mind. 

Chaeyoung rested her head against her steering wheel as her thoughts raced. Why was she so drawn to Mina? How do you help somebody that doesn’t want to be helped? 

Chaeyoung looked up again, her eyes focused on Mina’s trailer once again. The lights were out now, Chaeyoung battled with the idea of texting Mina to come out of the trailer so she could take her far away from the place or drive home to the farmhouse. 

She thought it over before she realised, Mina wouldn’t leave and she couldn’t make her. Chaeyoung typed out a quick response to the girl. 

Chaeyoung: Be safe and remember I’m right here ❤️

She hit the send button before starting up her truck and driving back to the farmhouse. 

Mina watched from the window as Chaeyoung drove away. Her ribs ached and her eye throbbed but she stood and watched still as Chaeyoung’s truck vanished into the distance. She looked at her phone again and sent another message to the younger girl. 

Mina: Goodnight Son Chaeyoung 💚

Mina headed over to the sofa and rested her head on the arm of it, the sofa had started to leave a dent where Mina slept on it from all of the years she had lived in the trailer with her Mom. Mina thought about Chaeyoung once again before drifting off into a sleep. 

Chaeyoung arrived home and headed straight into her bedroom. Her mind was racing still she couldn’t stop thinking about Mina. She checked her phone again, Mina had text her during the drive home, a goodnight message.

Chaeyoung: Sleep well Mina ❤️

Chaeyoung climbed into bed, she wanted to sleep, the sooner she slept, the sooner she could see Mina again and know she was okay. 

Chaeyoung didn’t sleep much that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I’m back but this time with Michaeng! 
> 
> Leave some comments of where you want this to go! I have it planned out but I wanna see where you guys want it to go too ^_^
> 
> Much love
> 
> \- C ~


End file.
